


Just their luck

by nerdbeyondlimits



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, No Smut, Worried Lance (Voltron), angry lance, lance feels guilty, worried shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdbeyondlimits/pseuds/nerdbeyondlimits
Summary: "We actually have people who cares about us! We have families who´s not dead or was evil aliens!” Lance paused, realising the severity of his words.“Look, man, I just...” Lance stuttered. Keith didn´t even spare him a glance, just turned on the spot and started walking toward his lion."Keith, wait!"“Don´t you fucking dare talk to me again”*edited*





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I´m not quite sure how i´m supposed to rate this, so it´s teen and up audience for cursing and some blood.  
> This is my first fic (publiced), and english is not my first language, so if I´ve made any mistakes, feel free to point them out in the comments. Kudos are appreciated, of course:)  
> 

Lance couldn´t believe what just had happened. Of all the stuff Keith had done, this must have been the shittiest of them all. Thanks to him, they could´ve all died! And he didn´t even apologise, just said that they should rendevouz in the hangar. Besides, he had yet to show up. Lance paced restlessly across the floor of the hangar, muttering insults under his breath as he walked. Pidge and Hunk sat at the ramp of the green lion, quietly talking as Shiro, Allura and Coran stood next to them, exchanging looks Lance couldn´t decipher. And then, as Lance just was on the verge to go out and search after Red with his lion, Keith finally showed up. The conversations behind him all quieted down as the door opened with a swish and the mullet showed himself.

“Hey, idiot!” Lance announced. He could hear a vague protest from Shiro, but decidedly ignored it. Keith had jerked his head up at Lance´s word, but he didn´t say anything.

“Yeah, you”, Lance continued. “What the hell was that out there? You nearly got us all killed!” Keith hesitated a few seconds.

“Look, I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to...”

“Well, sorry isn´t enough! You were supposed to cover Pidge and Hunk! You can´t just fly off like that!” Keith looked more and more annoyed at being attacked.

“I had to! Or did you not see the huge ion canon they had pointed at that planet?”

“The castle could´ve took that one out!”

“Well, I tried to contact you! No one listened, what else what I supposed to do?”

“Get our attention! Not fly off from the formation, leave us uncovered and mute your comms!”

“I had to concentrate!”

“I honestly can´t believe you!”

“Look, I´m really sorry about what happened. I would´ve been devastated if anything happened to any of you. But I couldn´t let that ion cannon fire at the planet. The soldiers there had families. People who expected them home, and I couldn´t just...” He trailed off.

“We have families, too, Keith! Pidge has to keep looking for their brother and father. Hunk and my families are left back on earth, with no clue about what´s going on. What do you think will happen to them if we died out here? Huh? Did you even stop for a second to think about that?”

“I... I didn´t...”

“No, of course you didn´t. But we actually have people who cares about us! We have families who´s not dead or was evil aliens!” The moment after he said it, Lance realised the severity of his words. Keith just stared at him, a blank expression glued onto his face.

“Look, man, I just...” Lance stuttered. Keith didn´t even spare him a glance, just turned on the spot and started walking toward his lion.

“Wait, Keith!” he spun around.

“Don´t you fucking dare talk to me again”, he spat before taking the last couple steps into Red. The doors shut behind him.

“Allura, can you stop him?” Shiro asked desperately. But it was too late. The Red lion took of, and they could only watch as it disappeared.

“He can´t be out there alone.” Shiro muttered.

“I´m sure he´ll be alright, Shiro. He´s a good flier, he won´t...” Hunk tried.

“It´s not the flying I´m worried about.” Shiro gave Lance a sharp look, one that Lance didn´t think he was even capable of. Every aspect of the nice, idolised hero of Lance´s childhood had turned into something bitter and acrid, and he could feel the guilt washing over him. He turned to others.

“Look, guys, I´m sorry, I...”

“He had tears in his eyes”, Pidge cut off. Their voice had never sounded so cold before. The light flashed in their big, round glasses, and Lance couldn´t be sure, but it looked as if they didn´t even look at him.

An awkward silence followed.

“Well, I think the best course of action would be to try and track his lion. Maybe you could transmit a message to him, Shiro.” Coran perked up.

“Right. Right, of course.” The two of them took off towards the bridge.

“I better help them”, Pidge chimed in and followed. Allura took one look at Lance and Hunk and left as well. The hispanic turned towards to his friend.

“I´m so sorry. Please don´t hate me”, he pleaded.

“I don´t”, he answered. “But it´s Keith you gotta apologise to. What you said was over the line.”

“I know. And I didn´t mean to, it´s just... I don´t know, man.”

“Neither do I. But the important matter is that you know that you wronged, and let Keith know that. Alright, buddy?”

“Sure”, he answered. But he still felt like shit as they walked to the bridge.

 

* * *

 

Keith furiously blinked as he manoeuvred Red away from the castle. He didn´t care where he was going; he just needed to get away from that place. From those words.

No.

He mentally forbid himself from thinking about them. He wasn't sure if he´w be able to keep flying, then. He had to slow down to wipe his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket. Damn Lance and his insults. Damn his need to say everything he thinks. Damn the fact that he´s probably right.

Keith had been reckless. He admitted that. But what he did was necessary. If he didn´t, five thousand soldiers could´ve died. Should he just have ignored that to save his friends? To spare their families the grief? Was it right to save a few person just because you know them, instead of an entire army. Maybe in their eyes. Not in his. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe he´d gotten it all wrong.

But did Lance have to say those things? Wasn't it enough to lecture him? Curse at him? Did he have to bring up Keith´s mum, his heritage? Hell, he would´ve preferred five straight punches to the face. But no. Lance had pressed the one weakness he knew Keith had.

A beep pulled him from his train of thought. An incoming call. Sent from the castle.

“Keith?” Shiro´s voice crackled in his helmet. Keith held his breath. Some vague dialogue came from the other end.

“I can't... He doesn't... I said...” Then the voice returned with full strength, but it belonged to someone else this time.

“Hey, man, I´m really sorry about what happened.” Lance. “Look, will you at least answer me`Scream at me or something? We need to know if you´re alive.”  
He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand that voice sounding so caring, so worried about him, not after he´d said those things. It was a physical impossibility.

“Keith...” He ripped the helmet off, chucked it into the wall, took a deep breath. And caught sight of a huge galra ship in front of him.

Fuck.

* * *

 

“Did he say anything?” Pidge asked.

“Wait”, Lance hushed.

“Keith, I...” he continued. A crash sounded, so loud that even the persons not close to the mic could here.

“Well, shit.” Lance stated.

“What? He didn´t crash into anything, right?” Hunk looked at him with big, scared eyes, causing Lance to be washed over with a fresh wave of guilt.

“No, I think he just threw his helmet into the wall, or something.”

“Look, we need to find him before he does something irrational”, Shiro cut off.

“Irrational, how?” Pidge asked. Shiro looked uncomfortable.

“Before, uh, Voltron, he went to Garrison before he got kicked out, you know that. Well, before I went on the Kerberos mission, we used to be roommates. I know him better than anyone else. And when he gets upset, hurt... He doesn't think. He just acts.” Lance opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he saw the eyes pointed at him.

“But I mean, it´s not like he'll do anything dangerous, right?” He said with a chuckle. It died out pretty soon. “Right?”

“He has before”, Shiro said shortly, providing no further information. The remaining inhabitants of the castle got the memo, and didn´t ask.

“Bottom line is, we have to find him. Now.”

“I´m already tracking his lion. If we just wait a second we should be able to see...” Pidge began.

“Oh. Guys.”

“What?”

“I´m reading like, thirty other large masses.”

“Meaning?” Lance asked, voice tinted with desperation.

“Meaning”, Pidge said gravely, “He´s surrounded by someone´s fleet.”

§

Keith cursed as he jerked the different controls on Red´s board, all the while hearing her worried presence in the back of his head. It hadn't just been one galra ship, and they certainly hadn't let him get away unnoticed. This was the red lion, and he had flown in straight into one of their fleets. Just his luck. If  
he´d had the time, he would've banged his head on something. But he didn't have time. Several small shuttles were already chasing him, and he could hear the bigger ships loading up their ion cannons. This would not be easy. He needed to find somewhere to take shelter, or he would never make it... Something hit his lion´s right sight, sending him spinning through the air. He no longer had to wish he could bang his head on something, the force sent his forehead flying into the control board without him doing anything at all. Keith blinked as red dots of something specked the board in front of him. But he couldn´t focus on that; an ion cannon was nearly done loading and was pointing right towards him. He scrambled to get to the controls, undoing the safety belt in the process. Bad idea. Another hit caused him to fall back into the wall, and he could only watch as the purple beam shot towards him.

Curse Lance and his stupid mouth, was the last thing he thought before the cannon hit. As in a dreamy state, he thought himself seeing the outline of a yellow lion in the corner of his eye. Then he passed out.

 

* * *

 

All around the castle, the paladins was scrambling to get ready. Allura was shouting commands from the bridge, and Pidge was updating them on Keith´s

status then and now.

“Guys, his lion isn´t moving anymore!” They panted through the comms.

“Hurry. Get to your lions – now.” Shiro said sternly.

“Allura, how long until we can wormhole?”

“Approximately thirty seconds. Get ready to fight, paladins.” Lance bit his lip, bouncing his knee in the pilot chair. This was just their luck; Keith running into an entire fleet of galra on his own. And of course he had to do it after Lance had insulted him about his mum in front of the entire crew. If something happened to the teen, he would never be able to forgive himself. Damn that mullet, he thought to himself. Then Allura shouted that they were worm holing, and in the next second, he was faced with an army of ship. His eyes scanned the inferno as he shot down the ships closest to him, and felt his breath catch.

The red lion was in the middle of the chaos, and despite Pidge´s warning, he still felt a surge of worry at the lack of movement.

“Hunk”, he called through the comms. “Get Red. I'll clear a path for you. Pidge, you´re gonna have to help me.”

“Sure.”

“Shiro, can you make sure that none of the larger ships shoot their ion cannons at us?”

“Already at it”, came the man´s voice. Lance took a deep breath.

“Here we go”, he muttered.

§

Lance was out of his chair before he´d even landed Blue properly. Hunk had arrived with Red hanging from his lion´s claws just a few seconds prior, and Lance needed to know if the red paladin was okay. He scrambled down his ramp just as the door to Yellow opened.

“Come on”, he panted to Hunk, still out of breath from the fight. Red must´ve sensed their urgency, because she let them in with no struggle. Lance stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. He could hear Hunk gasp from behind him, but he couldn´t bother checking if the Yellow paladin was alright.

Keith was lying on his side, back against the door, far from his chair. Various blood splatters coloured the floor, but Lance decided against focusing on them.

He rushed to Keith´s side, shouting to Hunk to get Coran, Shiro, someone with more medical skills than he had.

Gently he turned Keith onto his back, and winced as the boy groaned. He´d been unconscious, but now his eyelids started to flutter.

“Hey, man, you hear me?” Another grunt escaped Keith´s lips, and soon after, a fit of coughing. Blood stained his lips when it was over.

“Keith, can you answer me?” He started to panic now, patting the other boy´s cheeks.

“L- Lance?”

“Yeah, it´s me, buddy. Listen, can you tell me what happened? Do you remember anything?” After a long pause, Keith muttered,

“It hurts.”

“What hurts, Keith?”

“Headr. Shouldrr. Ffoot”, he slurred.

“Right. Okay, I...” He noticed Keith´s eyelids starting to droop.

“Listen, you need to stay awake for me, can you do that?”

"I´m tired.”

“Yeah, I know, but only till we get you into a pod. It could be dangerous otherwise.”

“Keith!” Someone shouted from behind him. Lance had never been so relieved to hear Shiro´s voice. The other man sank to his knees next to the two teens, gently lifting up Keith´s head on his lap.

“Hey, buddy, you hear me?”

“Missed you, Shiro”, he mumbled.

“Yeah, I missed you too.” He turned to Lance.

“We´re gonna have to lift him up and get him to the pods. Lance stared at Keith, noticing a streak of blood at his temple. With a surge of surprise, he realised that he was afraid. He was afraid to loose the boy in front of him. He didn´t know what he might do if he did. With a form nod, he stood up.

“What do you want me to do?”

The piercing scream cut through the air behind him. Shiro had told him to get Coran and tell him to prepare a pod, but that didn´t prevent him from hearing the agonised sounds coming from Keith. It sounded raw, like it was being ripped from the teen's throat against his will. Lance ran even faster, almost bumped into Pidge. Their eyes were big and frightened, they must also have heard Keith.

“Come on”, he said to them. “Medbay.”

 

* * *

 

Lance sat cross-legged in front of the pod, staring at the boy inside. He could hear the door swish open from behind, but didn´t bother looking. It was only when he heard Coran's yelp and realised that he´d startled the older man.

“Quiznak, you really now how to scare someone, boy.” Then he noticed Lance´s serene expression and dropped the smile.

“He isn´t due to come out in another five vargas. Why don't you get some rest, m'boy? Or at least a shower?” Lance shrugged.

“I just feel like I should wait here. Till he wakes up, y'know.”

“If that's what you want to do, the alright. But you ought to know, this wasn't your fault.”

“I know, Coran”, he sighed deeply. “Thanks.”

“No trouble, m'boy. Make sure to alert us when he comes out.”

“Will do.” The altean disappeared through the doors again, leaving Lance alone again.

 _Not your fault_ , he thought. Yeah, right.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up, and a lot of bad (and good?) apologies are exchanged

Keith took longer in the pod than any of them had anticipated. In addition to the five vargas Coran had predicted, Lance had sat at his pod for another three vargas before Pidge came in and promptly got Hunk, who lifted him up despite his protests and dumped him in his room.

“You'll be no good to him if you're unconscious from lack of sleep when he wakes up. Please, Lance. Just get some sleep and I'll make you something to eat.

You can even eat it in the medbay if I'm feeling nice.” Lance tried to interject and say that Hunk was always nice, but the tiredness overtook him like a drug and he fell into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

Keith felt strangely cold, and light, as if he'd been sleeping on a cloud. There was a complete quiet surrounding him. It felt like he was wrapped up in cotton, with built-in AC. And then a swoosh interrupted the peace and he was no longer floating but falling, falling, falling...

A pair of strong arms caught him and held him against a warm, firm surface. With a feeling that could only be described as home, he realised that it was Shiro's chest he was pressed against. He was still weak, but he managed to push back so that he could look the older man in the eyes.

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

“Sore. Tired”, he grunted.

“Not a surprise to be honest. You've been in there for almost twenty vargas.” Keith's breath hitched in his throat.

“What?” He spun around, as if he could somehow detect the time passed on the pod, but the only thing he caused was a wave of dizziness. He stumbled a few steps and felt stupid when Shiro caught him again.

“Let's sit down, yeah?” He huffed and positioned himself on one of the beds in the medbay. Shiro planted himself on the one across him.

“What do you remember?” he asked.

“I... got thrown into a wall, I think.” Shiro winced. “By, eh, the galra, I suppose.”

“And do you remember why you were there? On your own?” Keith frowned.

“I... Oh.” He set his jaw.

“Lance.”

“Lance”, Shiro agreed. “But listen to me, you can't be too harsh on him. We've all been through some tough stuff. What's important is that we stick together.”

“And doesn't act as racists towards aliens”, he retorted.

“Lance stepped over the line. But he's truly sorry, you know.”

“Oh yeah? I don't see him waiting here.”

“He waited for fifteen vargas”, Shiro answered softly. Hunk and Pidge literally had to pull him away for him to get some sleep. He's resting in his room.”

“Oh...” was all Keith could manage.

“Yeah. And you´ve got all right to be upset with him. Just, you know, listen to him and don't kill him, please. We still need the blue lion. And whatever you might say, we need Lance, too. You need Lance.” Keith glared at him.

“You had to go and make it all cheesy at the end, didn't you? I almost was on my way to forgive him.” Shiro gave him one of his rare, genuine smiles and stood up.

“Come on. You need to rest, too. Pod-sleep isn't actually a valid replacement for real sleep. You must be exhausted, and if you´re not I´m telling you that you are.”

“No need to. I could crash right here.” The bed he sat on suddenly looked very comfortable.

“Oh no. You´re sleeping in your own room.” Keith gave a deep sigh but followed his example and stood.

Back in his room, he threw himself onto the bed and stared up in the familiar ceiling. The memories from the day´s (or the previous day, technically) happenings had really started to seep in by now, and he found himself think over his and Lance´s fight. If he was being honest with himself, Keith had to admit that Lance was right. Keith didn´t know how it was to have a family. To have someone to care for that cared for you back. He hadn't quite realised what the other paladins must feel, so many light-years away from home, with no way of contacting their loved, and not knowing if they would survive the next day. It is worse than not having anyone at all. So much worse. In a way, he could almost be considered lucky. The less you keep close, the less you´ve got to lose, right? The thoughts swirled around in his head, slowly lulling him off to sleep. But one thought stayed with him all night. He had to talk to Lance.

 

* * *

 

Of course the bloody idiot wakes up the second Lance wasn't there. He would´ve blamed Hunk and Pidge, but if it weren't for them, he´d probably be a sobbing, emotional mess at this time. And now Keith was sleeping, so he had to wait even longer. Typical.

This was the reason as to why he was currently wolfing down green food goo in the kitchen. Hunk always cooked when he was stressed, and he´d tried a bunch of new recipes he´s hauled Lance in to taste. Right now he tested something that looked exactly like their usual meal, but was seasoned in a way that made it taste almost exactly as curry.

“The texture is weird”, Lance said in between chews. “But the taste is, like, spot on. I don´t know how you do it, man, you´re some kind of food-wizard. Hunk beamed at him.

“What do you think Keith think is good? He´ll be hungry when he wakes up, and I want to prepare something really good. What does he like?”

“Not me, that´s for sure”, Lance muttered, suddenly very more sullen. Hunk came close to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

“He´ll understand. It may take a while, but he will. He´s not a complete moron.”

“He ran off on his own and stumbled upon a galra fleet”, Lance interjected dryly.

“And who´s fault was that?” Hunk usually didn´t pull out the ace of his card, but desperate times demanded desperate measures.

“Hunk!” Lance cried out. “I'm sorry about that!”

“Yet you still keep insulting him. It's a mystery.”

“Fine. I´ll be nice.”

“You better be”, a third voice cut in. Both Lance and Hunk turned to where Shiro stood in the door, Keith at his side.

“Keith!” Hunk shouted, rushing towards him, before stopping dead in his tracks.

“Can I hug you? Because I really want to hug you.” Lance might´ve been mistaken, but he thought himself to suspect a small blush dusted on Keith´s cheeks.

“Sure”, he mumbled with a shrug, that was soon enveloped by Hunk´s massive figure.

“We were really scared, dude. Like, we thought you were gonna die.” Hunk said once he´d let go. Keith nodded absently and kept his glance firmly locked with Lance´s. Both Shiro and Hunk seemed to get the memo.

“I´ll leave you two alone now”, Shiro said. Lance thought he might´ve added something like “and remember what I said” in Keith´s direction, but it was so faint that he couldn't be sure.

“And I better inform Pidge that you´re awake. Just a heads-up, they´re probably going to punch you.” Hunk disappeared from the room. Keith stayed where he was, not saying a word, just simply looking Lance in the eyes. It was freaking him out.

“Uhh, so, about what happened...”

“I´m sorry”, Keith bluntly interrupted.

“I know I was a jerk but, wait, what?”

“I said I´m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Lance gaped. Keith looked uncomfortable.

“Look, we both know why. There´s no need to rub it in.”

“Know what? Dude, what are you talking about?”

“I...” He took a deep breath. “I don't know what it feels like. Having a family. I didn´t think what it must be like for you, never knowing if you'll be able to seem them again. And I know I´m reckless and hot-headed, but I never intent to put any of you in danger. I know it's basically a privilege not having any family up here, and it's dumb to wish you had one. But I can't help it, alright? So I´m sorry.” And then Lance said the stupidest thing ever.

“Well, you, uh, might have a family among the galra?” Keith looked at him as if he couldn't quite believe the words coming out of Lance´s mouth.

“You´re trying to make me feel better by suggesting that my family members is currently fighting in the war to destroy us, your families and the entire universe?”

“Uh... I didn't think you´d...”

“No. You didn't think before you talked. What a surprise”, he snarled.

“Hey, weren't you apologising just now?” Lance knew how stupid he was trying to defend himself, but I Keith were trying to say something, it was just programmed into him to object.

“I was, until you began being racist about my heritage again.”

“I wasn't being racist!”

“The literal definition of a racist is judging an entire race by their appearance or heritage.”

“I didn't do that!”

“No? So you don't think my mother was an “evil alien”?”

“Well, technically, we can't eliminate the possibility of her being evil!” The punch landed on his cheek before he could even register Keith moving across the room. He flailed with his arms, randomly hitting flesh, feeling something crack under his fingers as Keith pinned him to the floor. Lance realised his fist had hit Keith straight on the nose, bending it slightly to the side. Blood streamed from it, causing Lance to worry that it might be broken.

“Paladins!” Someone yelled, and suddenly Keith was being pulled away from him again, and he closed his eyes in relief. He could vaguely hear someone ordering Keith to go and cool off, before kneeling besides Lance.

“Lance?” The accent was unmistakable and Lance opened his eyes to see Allura frowning at him. He pushed himself up and gingerly touched his cheek, expecting blood but only feeling a sore patch of skin.

“What is going on, Lance? Why were you fighting, again?”

“He...” Lance dropped his head. “I was being a jerk. Again. He just tried to apologise and I had to pull up his heritage, like the utter dimwit I am.”

“Dimwit?” The princess frowned. Lance waved it away.

“Why can't I be nice to him for once? Why can't I leave the insults locked away inside of my brain. And this time I didn't even try, I just said something I thought was encouraging, but in reality I was just pointing out everything he's being insecure about. I'm such a jerk”, he repeated.

“So go make it up, then”, Allura suggested. “Apologise to him, properly this time.”

“How do I know I won't just mess it up again?”

“You don't. That's what makes it worth something. Go, now, before he decides to never forgive you.”

“I think we're already past that stage”, Lance muttered, but he still stood up. He began walking towards the door, but hesitated and turned around again.

“Thanks, Allura.”

“It was my pleasure, Lance. Now go.”

 

* * *

 

Keith stared out over the stars, losing himself in the infinity when someone cleared their throat.

“Uhh, hi.” Lance.

“What do you want?” His voice dripped with disgust.

“Uh, apologise, again. Properly. Not by insulting you.”

“Yeah? Well, you´ve gotten enough practise by now, I'd imagine.” He made a point of rubbing some blood off his nose, wincing as it sent a pulse of pain through it.”

“You should really get that cleaned up”, Lance´s voice informed him from behind.

“And you should really keep on track.”

“Right, uh, of course. Look dude, I'm sorry. For earlier and just now. And for everything, frankly. About you not having any parents...”

“Why are you apologising about that? It´s not like it's your fault.”

“No, but, like, I just wanted to say that you have my sympathy, and...”

“Your sympathy isn't going to bring them back.”

“And I know that, and I also know that one person shouldn't have to go through that stuff alone. You didn't stop to think how it'd be to have a family, but we didn't do the opposite, either. We should've cared more about that, too. Everyone needs someone to talk to, and I suppose you haven't been able to in a while. So I just wanted to let you know at we're here for you Keith. We're your family. And you is ours, whether you like it or not.”

Keith slowly turned around to face him.

“You really mean that?”

“Uh, yeah. It´s like, packet prise when you're in Voltron. You're never alone, whether you want it or not.”

“And the others agree? It's not just something you made up just now to be nice?”

“Keith, we care about you. When are you going to get that through your thick head?” Instead of the joking response Lance had counted on, Keith's voice was serious when it answered him.

“I guess it's just hard to believe, because I'm not used to it. People caring, I mean.” Lance stared him dead in the eyes.

“Damn you and your pretty face. Why do you have to go and get so emotional? Now I just want to...” He trailed off, as if suddenly realising what he was saying.

“Want to do what?” Keith said, confused.

“Screw it. This.” Lance closed the space between them with a few quick steps and pulled him into a tight hug.

“We love you, you idiot. Don't ever doubt that.” Keith felt how a smile crept up on him, the urge so strong that he couldn't hide it.

“Holy McDonalds. Are you actually smiling right now?” Lance pulled away just enough to look him in the face.

“You are. It's amazing. Why have I've never witnessed this before? Our emo son smiles.”

“Quit it, idiot.”

“Never. You're smiling! You're happy! This is beautiful!” Keith blinked.

“Beautiful?” he repeated curiously. Lance blushed furiously.

“Or you know, nice. Like, a friendly beautiful. Like a man-to-man compliment, that´s all. A friendly, manly compliment, you know.”

“I know. Thank you, Lance”, he said, looking straight into the oceans that was Lance's eyes.

“Uh, sure, no problem.” His tense shoulders dropped a bit. “It was nothing”.

“Yes, it was.” Lance just answered by pulling him into an even tighter hug.

And by the door, Pidge and Hunk desperately tried to suffocate their giggles and “awws”.

“Bet you they're together before the month ends”

“Bet you they've kissed before the week ends”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so yeah, really short but it's my first so I'm gonna blame it on that. I really wanted to make them kiss at the end, but it felt like it was going a bit toO fast. But, thank you for reading and feel free to leave a comment or kudos:)


End file.
